


High School Party Hookup

by kingvandam



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Car Sex, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex in a Car, Smut, we'll say they're 18 though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingvandam/pseuds/kingvandam
Summary: High school parties sucked. They were overcrowded and there was never enough alcohol. Nothing could make this night worth while. Right?
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	High School Party Hookup

**Author's Note:**

> things are weird but i refuse to let this ship die

Did he even want to be here? It was a fair question. Generally speaking parties were Dean’s thing. He was the champ of smoking and drinking. Where in normal everyday life Dean was an outcast in times like these where everyone was trashed he thrived. There were no outcasts when everyone was drunk. Tonight was no exception. His friends had ditched him about five minutes into the party. The house was overflowing with people and finding them was a lost cause. There was no way he would ever find them until things started clearing out. Which meant if he wanted to go he’d have to walk. He lived too far away for that so he figured he’d just wait it out. Instead he went outside into the cold winter air to smoke. 

There was at least a foot of snow on the ground, most of it seemed to be ice though. There were a few people here and there but for the most part he was alone. He took out his cigarettes and his lighter and got to work trying to light one. His fingers were frozen so it took a few tries to get the thing lit. When it was Dean took a long hard drag and let it clear his mind and cloud his lungs. He was alone with his thoughts for a while before a large figure approached him. 

“God it’s cold. You gonna stand out here all night?” It was Roman Reigns. Football player. 

Dean turned to look at him, “It’s not too bad.” 

“Yeah. It is,” Roman insisted. 

Dean took another drag before blowing the smoke away from Roman, “Well unless you plan on warming me up that’s too bad.” 

“Oh I could warm you up if you’d like,” Roman said, tone leaning towards flirting. 

“Yeah,” Dean raised an eyebrow, “You think you could handle me?” 

“Easily,” Roman stepped closer into Dean’s space. 

Dean dropped his cigarette and stomped it out, “Well what’re you waiting for.” 

Roman looked down at the cigarette and back up at Dean. Roman smirked and grabbed him by the wrist. Roman lead Dean down the driveway a ways to what Dean assumed was Roman’s car. Before opening the backseat Roman opened the front door and turned on the heat. Afterwards he opened the back door for Dean and got in after him. Dean climbed all of the way over before scooting back towards Roman. Roman made the first move as he grabbed Dean by the back of the neck and in for a kiss. When their lips met Dean smiled into the kiss and kissed Roman back. 

It took a little while but eventually the heat kicked on. The heat felt nice. It was much preferable to the cold winter air. Kissing Roman was preferable to the cigarette he had been smoking as well. Roman’s lips were soft and felt nice against his own. Dean was pretty sure he could kiss Roman forever. Except he couldn’t and there were much more fun things the two could be doing. 

Dean moved his hand into Roman’s lap and began to grope between his thighs. Roman mimicked the motion and pulling Dean closer. Leaning more into Roman Dean used his other hand to unbutton Roman’s jeans and snuck his groping hand underneath the denim fabric. Dean rubbed and squeezed and felt Roman’s cock harden underneath the attention. Meanwhile Roman got to work undoing Dean’s belt before sliding his own hand underneath the fabric of Dean’s jeans. Dean slid his hand up and then back down into Roman’s underwear and pulled out Roman’s cock. He tugged it to complete hardness before Roman stopped him. 

“Got lube and condoms in the glove compartment,” Roman was breathless from the kissing, “Think you could grab them from back here?”

“Yeah,” Dean nodded, “No problem.”

Dean turned away from Roman and climbed up between the drivers and passenger seats. He reached his arms and opened the glove compartment. While he was searching Roman had decided it would be an opportune time to land a hard smack on Dean’s ass. Dean only jumped a little bit at the action. Instead of humoring Roman with a response he kept looking for the lube and condom. The lube wasn’t hard to find but the condom required a bit of reaching. Before he got the chance to even shut the glove compartment Dean felt another smack on his ass and then one more as he shut it. 

“Dick,” Dean laughed as he sat back down next to Roman.

“Yeah it’s huge now hurry up and hop on,” Roman joked back. 

Roman took the lube and condom from Dean, opting to put the condom on now. While Roman occupied himself with getting the condom on Dean busied himself with getting his pants down past his knees. It was then that Roman pulled him forward onto his lap. Roman uncapped the lube and squirted a bit onto his fingers. There wasn’t much of a warning before Roman shoved his index finger all of the way in. Dean gasped and threw his head down to kiss along Roman’s neck. It wasn’t long before Roman was roughly fucking him with the single finger before shoving in the second one. Dean rocked with Roman’s fingers on his lap and left small gentle bites at the place where Roman’s neck met his shoulder. Roman was kissing along Dean’s neck as well as he roughly moved his fingers in and out of Dean.

They stayed like that for a bit. Dean almost considered stroking his own dick before he realized that would make him cum long before the fun was over. Instead Dean opted to reach his hand down and start stroking Roman’s latex covered cock. Dean gave a few short tugs at first. He set a slow pace which contrasted the fast one Roman had going with his own hand. Every few tugs Dean would give the base a firm squeeze which had made Roman let out a low groan that contrasted Dean’s own small moans and whines. They kept that up for a while before Roman pulled his fingers completely out of Dean and moved to stop Dean’s stroking. Dean let out an irritated whine until he heard the cap of the lube open again. 

“Do you want me to fuck you or not?” Roman laughed lightly as he spoke. 

“God, just, do it faster,” Dean said between breaths. 

“Awfully demanding,” Roman teased.

Dean rolled his eyes, “Just trying to hurry up and hop on.”

Roman smiled to himself before coating his dick in lube, “Ready?”

“God ye-” Dean was cut off by Roman’s sharp thrust up into him, “Holy fuck.”

Roman stayed still, waiting for Dean to adjust. Dean had nearly gone cross eyed at the sudden intrusion. He had, in fact, not been ready. Roman let him have time to catch his breath. When Dean nodded his go ahead Roman started out at a fast and rough pace. The sudden thrusting had once again caught Dean off guard and he went flying right into Roman’a chest. Dean tried his best to meet Roman on each thrust. Roman had his hands in a harsh grip on Dean’s bare hips. Each thrust was harder and faster than the last. 

Dean had gotten the message loud and clear. A quick fuck. Dean snaked his hand between the two of them and started jerking himself. The precum that was already leaking out provided a form of lube to his stroking. He stroked himself like he had stroked Roman before, but at a pace that matched the one Roman was setting. It wasn’t much longer before Dean was about to explode. There was a heat in his core and his moans were bitten off.

“Gonna,” as Dean tried to give warning he spilled his orgasm out over his own hand, “Fuck.”

Roman wasn’t far behind as he slammed up into Dean and quickly fell apart, “Fuck.”

They both rode out the rest of their respective orgasms. When Dean leaned back he looked back at his hand and then all around him. 

“Don’t have anything to wipe that off,” Roman said as he looked at Dean.

Dean looked down at his own hand and contemplated for a moment before bringing his hand up to his mouth and licking his own cum off of it. 

“That’s grounds for bullying,” Roman teased as he ran a hand through his own hair. 

“Gonna push me around?” Dean winked at Roman. 

“Yeah now get off so we can get back to the party,” Roman breathed out with a smile.

At that Dean climbed off of Roman’s lap and pulled his pants back up. Roman doing the same. After they were both situated they turned the car off and headed back to the party. From then on Dean was actually able to enjoy the rest of the party. By Roman’s side.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @kingvandam!


End file.
